Down The Rabbit Hole
by IamMHR
Summary: How does it feel to be reborn in a TV show? Clara Dunbar has just come to realize her life is more messed up than expected when she was born with memories of her previous life. When she saw Scott and Stiles in Beacon Hills High, she knew that she was living in her worst nightmare and she has to decide if she wants to fight alongside her twin or stand in sidelines. SI/OC,self-insert
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Teen Wolf, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogue from the shows or books._

_However, I do own Clara Dunbar, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to Teen Wolf. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

_**OC** \- _**Elizabeth Olsen**

* * *

Clara Dunbar made her way through the noisy corridors of Beacon Hills High, with her typical stoic face, alongside her twin, Liam Dunbar. Just when she decided to raise her hand to knock on the door of the Principal's office, Liam grabbed her arm, pausing her actions.

Clara turned around to face him and raised her perfect eyebrow, indirectly questioning, "What is it?"

"I..I just wanted to say, thank you...for being here with me," Liam said, dancing on his heels, his hand tucked in his jeans pocket.

"Since when did you start saying, Thank you to me? It's not like I am gonna miss anyone from Prep. School, anyway," Clara said, nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders, causing Liam to smile.

"I just thought you were mad at me for dragging you to a public school for a mistake I made, you know, and on top of that you haven't talked to me for the past few days," The honey-blonde hair guy explained.

"It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it," the green-eyed girl said, smiling at her brother, which made him grin in return.

When she finally realized her brother's doubt is clarified, she made her way to the office for her schedule as Liam sat outside on a chair, waiting for his turn. It seems the Principal wants to talk to him about his 'transfer' privately.

He was really on edge the last few days when Clara didn't talk to him. Sure, he was the only one expelled, and his twin decided to transfer along with him, but he still feels guilty that they had to be in this situation in the first place. Though his sister is not one for small talks and hates socializing, she always makes time to listen to his rantings. To him, she is more of a mother than a twin sister growing up. Now in his teenage, the shoulder-length blonde is basically his personal therapist, an unpaid one, of course.

If you ask him, how can a 15-year-old girl fill a mother or therapist role, then you will know his sister is different. A good different, at least for him and his family. They don't care what outsiders think.

The things generally people know about Clara is, one, she is one of the most exceptional students in school, and with her pale skin, green eyes, honey-blonde hair, and petite form, she can easily be called the beauty and brains of Devenford Prep. Two, She hates socializing, and she is an introvert. Three, She turns into a completely different person if anyone bothers her twin. Brett Talbot is the living proof of it. Pretty sure he still remembers the powerful punch he received from her, for her hurting Liam. Four, she doesn't have any friends or boyfriends for that matter. The only person she likes to hold a conversation with, other than her family is, Mason Hewitt.

Mostly because he is more talented than the people his age, and Clara likes that he can keep up with her tact.

However, it doesn't matter what people think. Liam knows his twin better than anyone. He knows his sister is unique. She is not a social person. Even when they were children, she was the same. While every kid was giggling, playing with their toys, and getting mud on their shoes and dresses, his twin was sitting away from them, deep in her thoughts, like she was trying to figure out something. She taught him how to walk, she showed how to talk and write before they even went to playschool.

Their single mother, Jenna, was busy earning money for her two kids to notice the unusual behavior of her daughter. By the time she built the career for herself, Liam and Clara were already six. That was also when she noticed how different and unique her daughter was. Not only can she speak correctly, but she was also teaching Liam. She knew how to play chess, and she knew how to make pancakes. She even learned how to talk and write in French, and is reading books that aren't related and too advanced for her age.

When Jenna finally understood her daughter was a bona fide genius, she decided to help her in any way possible, even if she had to find a special school that matches her intellect. But Clara shot down the idea saying, "I don't need any special treatment, mom nor I want to be seen as some Robot. I want to enjoy my life like a normal kid and study alongside her brother. I will lay low if I have to."

And that's what she did. She laid low. However, since she was more mature for her age, she didn't feel comfortable making friends. But her family always had her back. As time passes, the family of three became four. Dr. David Geyer fits perfectly in it. He loved Jenna, dearly, that he accepted her two kids and kept up with Liam's anger along with Clara's tact. Everything was well until Liam destroyed his coach's car and got expelled and transferred to Beacon Hills High school. They will get to study with Mason again.

* * *

"He's waiting for you," Clara's voice broke the thoughts of her twin, closing the office door behind.

Liam took a deep breath and prepared his mind for whatever questions the guy was gonna ask.

"It's gonna be alright. You will do good," Clara said with a soft smile. And that was all Liam needed. That confidence his sister has in her for him was all he needed right now.

As soon as Liam shut the door of the Principal's office, Clara went out to take a look at the surroundings of her new school. She and her brother have half an hour more before their first period starts. Few students were just coming into the school, while a few were already there, standing in front of their lockers and talking to their friends in the hallways.

"Any call from Lydia about Derek's condition?" an anxious voice asked as she passed by.

"Not from her. Deaton called to tell, he is still unconscious and hasn't changed," another voice said.

"So, he is still tiny, Derek?" The first guy questioned incredulously.

"Yup," the other guy confirmed.

Clara turned her head to face them, both feeling the conversation strange but a bit familiar. And just like that, the air got knocked out from her lungs as soon as she saw the faces. Her breathing got heavier, and her poise unbalanced. She hastily made her way to the nearest restroom to calm down, stumbling upon a few people along the way.

"It's okay," she said out loud, looking at her reflection in the mirror, "You are going to be okay."

She tried to breathe in and out a few times, trying to calm down. She started repeating 1 to 10 numbers and then repeating them in reverse. But nothing seems to be working.

"Hey, your friend outside asked me to give this to you," a brunette, who she never saw or met, said, passing me an inhaler.

Clara knew she wasn't having an asthma attack. It was a panic attack. She dreaded this day would come, and when she realized her worst nightmare came true, the panic attack was inevitable.

She hastily took the inhaler from the girl's hand and took a few hits of it, hoping it may help. She tried to think of something pleasant, something that made her remind of tranquillity. She held her breath and tried to imagine walking on a beach under the moonlight, as the waves hit her feet gently. And fortunately, it worked. Her breathing became slower, and her heart rate was back to normal.

"Are you okay now?" The girl who brought the inhaler asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Clara said, still looking in the mirror at her disheveled hair.

"Happy to help," she said, going out of the restroom giving a small smile.

Clara took one last breath before she left the place, making herself tidier. As soon as she stepped out, she came face to face with the two boys from before. She tried her best to not repeat the episode from earlier.

"Are you okay?" Scott McCall asked, concerned.

* * *

When the True Alpha heard someone's heavy breathing in the hallway, he looked for the source, only to see a 15-year-old freshman stumbling into the students.

He searched his bag and found the inhaler he kept, in case he had another one of his _panic attacks_. He tried to follow the girl to give her his inhaler guessing the girl forgot hers', but he was stopped by his best friend Stiles before he could follow her further.

"What?" He questioned.

"That," his friend said, pointing at the girl's restroom sign. And the realization hit him.

He tried to listen in from outside, only to hear her counting numbers and her breathing exercise. It made him confirm that the girl didn't have an inhaler. He knows how difficult it is to deal with a situation like that, and so he asked a classmate of theirs to pass it inside.

When he heard her slow breathing after a few seconds, he looked at Stiles, nodding to him, indirectly saying that the situation was under control, and Stiles nodded back, content with their work. They always like to help people, it doesn't have to be a supernatural problem.

They waited for the girl to come out so that he could take the inhaler from her. He can't just forget about it as the thing costs _eighty bucks_, and his mother would kill him if he lost it, werewolf or not.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, looking at her. 'She is new and beautiful,' he noted, 'Her heartbeat is raising again.'

"Yeah, thanks for the help," the green-eyed girl said, chucking the inhaler at him and left the place immediately like, someone is after her with a knife.

"What just happened?" Stiles asked, looking back and forth from the girl and his friend.

"She was scared...I think," Scott said, equally confused at the situation

"Of what?" asked Stiles

"Us... Everything," He said, trying to remember the chemosignals he felt a minute before.

"Do I still look possessed by Nogitsune?" Stiles asks, pointing at himself.

"No," said Scott shaking his head a bit and asked his own question, "Are my eyes normal?"

"Yes, absolutely," Stiles confirmed, "You are not showing any True Alpha eyes if that's what you are asking."

"Then, why is she scared?" Scott wondered.

"Maybe, because we followed her until the restroom and are waiting outside like total creeps," Stiles answered, and they both nodded their heads at the answer, agreeing with it._ That must be it._

* * *

"Hey, I was looking for you everywhere," Liam said, releasing a breath when he saw his twin, "You weren't answering my texts either."

"Oh! The phones' in my bag. Sorry, I was just looking around the new school," Clara said, pretending as if nothing happened a while ago.

Like she just didn't discover, she was reincarnated into a fictional world, and has been living in it for the past 15 years, not able to grasp it even with all the strange, Deja-vu things she has experienced.

She definitely knew she was in a freakish alternative universe when she learned, she was born in 1996. But she never thought she would be born in a fictional world of Teen Wolf.

I mean, Clara had her doubts when she learned she was living in a town that's in beacon county, California, which also has a place called Beacon Hills in it. But she dismissed the crazy idea. But maybe, she should've at least gave it a thought when her twin, Liam Dunbar made a nerdy best friend for himself, by the name of Mason Hewitt. She was in denial; even when she saw the captain of Devenford Prep lacrosse team, Brett Talbot's eyes flashed yellow for a split second when she punched him in the face for the sake of her brother.

However, now was the most crucial discovery she made that dragged her out of her denial. When she saw, Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski walking through Beacon Hills High school, talking about Lydia Martin and Derek Hale, she finally understood and brave enough to believe that, she is living in the universe of _Teen Wolf,_ a TV show she used to watch in the other world, where she died at a young age of 20, due to brain tumor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Teen Wolf, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogue from the shows or books._

_However, I do own Clara Dunbar, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to Teen Wolf. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

_**OC** \- _**Elizabeth Olsen**

* * *

Clara sat in the stands of Lacrosse ground, scribbling in her notebook, occasionally looking at her twin, who is practicing his lacrosse moves for the upcoming tryouts.

As soon as she was done with her maths assignment, she closed her book and chucked it inside her bag. She looked over the field once again, only to see Liam catching every single shot his friends threw at him, causing her to smile.

Clara knew how much the game meant to him. He was delighted when their coach announced that all the positions are available for the team this season. He is really working hard for the rank of team captain by trying to follow in their stepdad's footsteps. It's also her brother's way of saying sorry to his parents for all the fuss he made in the Prep. School.

As Liam stopped the last ball, he took off his helmet with a huge smile on his face, pleased with himself that he didn't let one single shot past him.

"Nice Liam. You might just be our first-ever freshman captain," Garrett, a friend Mason Hewitt introduced him to, shouted, with a smile, as Liam nodded his head in return with a smile, in appreciation.

He then cast a look towards the stands to see his twin showing him a thumbs-up symbol, her way of congratulating him, and in return, he bowed his head like a gentleman causing her to smile lightly.

"Will you be at the tryouts today?" Liam asked when he was standing in front of the girl.

"Do you want me to?" Clara questioned back.

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

"Then, I will be there," she said, ruffling his hair one last time, and left to the next class with the bag in her hand.

Clara finally made it through the day. However, the only thought she has in the back of her mind since yesterday was, 'W_hat am I going to do now? Should I go on with my life as usual?'_

But, she doesn't know how long she was going to stay out of this madness that she recently discovered. Knowing her brother and his anger, she knows it won't be for long. She then remembered vaguely, the list of supernaturals she is going to deal from this point on.

Werewolves

Werejaguars

Berserkers

Werecoyotes

Kitsunes

Dread Doctors

Kanimas

Wendigos

Banshees

Hellhounds

Anuk-Ite

Chimeras

Ghost Riders'

Skinwalkers and whatever the hell that is in the bestiary.

If she were a normal girl, she would've tried to get her dad to transfer her schools again or perhaps migrated from America altogether. But Clara is not someone who runs, and she is not going to start now. She faced death once, and she isn't afraid of it.

"Sorry," she muttered when she bumped into someone.

"Oh! The inhaler girl," A voice said, making her stop to look at them. It was Stiles along with his friend, Scott.

"My name's Clara, not inhaler," she said to them with a straight face, not at all amused by the nickname she was given. She knew it wasn't their fault she was in this position. It's just the universe's weird way of showing that it hates her. But...she couldn't help it. She just wanted to let her anger out on someone. And she knew the boys were trouble.

"What he means is, it's alright. He isn't hurt," Scott said, trying to deflect the seriousness.

"I am Scott and... this is Stiles," Scott said, pointing towards his friend and himself.

She just nodded her head and decided to pass by, but is stopped when she heard Scott's voice saying, "Are you doing okay?"

"Pardon?" She asked, not sure if she heard the right question.

_Was he talking about the panic attack she had the previous day?_

"You were, kinda scared yesterday. So...," Scott trailed off.

"I am not," Clara answered, almost immediately.

He and Stiles looked at each other as if they were having a secret conversation with themselves. However, Clara is lucky enough to dodge further interrogation when Liam came running towards her.

"You are finally here. We were just doing warm-ups," the sweaty brother said, looking at his twin, slightly out of breath. He then took a look at her surroundings to see the two juniors who interrogated him in the morning standing in front of her.

"Is everything alright?" Liam asked, looking at his twin

"Yeah, come on," Clara said, taking hold of Liam's hand dragging him along, "Okay, remember what dad says? P_lay smart, not hard_. It's just tryouts, not the real game."

"It won't be like the last time," Liam assured his sister.

"It doesn't matter even if it is. We can always transfer to another school. I will be there with you, always...," the green-eyed girl said, offhandedly with a warm smile.

Scott, who was listening to the conversation tuned out when he got distracted with Stiles, shaking his shoulders

"What?" Stiles asked, excitedly.

"She was lying when she said she wasn't scared and the _were-cheetah _you were talking about, is her twin," he said with a sigh, then turned to Stiles, who was a sweaty mess and asked, "Do you still want to puke?"

Stiles nodded his head negatively, "I think I am good now. Let's go before the coach shouts for us."

"By the way, do you think his sister is as wired as her brother?" Stiles asked after a moment, pausing his footsteps.

"Come on," Scott said, dragging his friend to the field before his friend could come up with any more weird concepts.

Clara sat in the stands for the second time that day, clapping whenever her twin made a goal. From what she saw, he is the best player in the team, and she is not liking it one bit 'cause she knows, it's going to hurt the True Alpha's ego and her brother will pay the price for it.

"Do-over," Malia shouted from the stands when she saw Liam taking a shot, evading Scott and Stiles.

"Sweetheart, there are no do-overs. This is a practice," Coach Finstock explained to the coyote.

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles," the girl, bribed.

"I'll take that action. Hey! Get back in there, Liam," the coach shouted, excited.

Liam looked at the stands catching the sight of his sister. Clara nodded, encouraging him to go for it, unconsciously biting her nails. She thought his brother many things, and backing out from a fight is not one of them. The blue-eyed boy took a deep breath and ran towards the Juniors to take a shot. He successfully dodged Stiles, and just when he thought he could make it, Scott bumped into him hard, making him fall, and Liams' pretty sure he heard a bone break.

"Merde!" Clara muttered, running towards the field where her brother was lying on the ground in pain. She gave a death glare to Scott and Stiles and went to help Liam, not paying any attention to the coach's warnings to the other team members.

"I am alright, Ara. I am okay," Liam said when he saw Clara hovering above him. He tried to put on a brave facade getting up to his knees but fell down when he was attacked by the pain in the leg.

"I think... it's my leg," he admitted, wincing when he saw his sister's worried face.

"I think... we better take him to the nurse," Stiles who was holding Liam along with Scott said, looking at his coach for permission and pulled him off the field, with Clara following after them, burning holes into their skulls.

Clara was furious. Furious was an understatement. She would've punched him as well, but she didn't. As Liam got hurt playing the game. And it is common to get injured during a physical game. However, Brett wasn't lucky as he beat her brother outside the field. So, he kinda deserved that punch. However, she was angry with Scott as he used his werewolf powers. But she kept quiet...for now.

Like Liam expected, the Nurse told them to take a trip to the hospital. He didn't want to face his dad now. He is probably going to be disappointed in him for getting into a fight on his second day.

"It will be alright," a familiar voice comforted him, squeezing his shoulders in reassurance.

"So...do you have a car or something?" Stiles asked, looking at the Dunbar siblings.

"We came by bus," Clara said in a soft tone but then she remembered, why they were in this mess in the first place and glared at Stiles, in a hard tone she said, "And since you broke his leg, you and your friend are going to take us to the hospital."

If she can't go against them in a physical fight, she can at least try to guilt-trip them. And she has no shame in doing so if it helps her solve the problem.

"We still don't know if it's broken," Stiles said, not liking the accusations one bit, but the freshman looked like she wasn't going to back down from the fight, "Oh my God! Fine. Just wait for Scott to pick him up."

"I can walk," Liam said, trying to get up from the bed.

"No, you can't," the honey blonde girl said, pushing him back on the bed using her _soccer-mom_ tone.

Scott came back to the Nurse's office with a massive smile on his face. He had just kissed Kira, and he can finally call her _his girlfriend_. His illuminated face dimmed when he entered the nurse room when it smelled of chemicals, anger, pain, and annoyance.

"Finally," Stiles said as soon as he saw his friend enter the door, "Grab him, we are going to the hospital."

"I am not some dog," Liam said, angrily when he heard the word _grab._

"This is yours?" Liam asked, incredulously when he saw Stiles jeep.

"Yeah," Stiles said, looking proudly at his blue jeep "And before you ask, no, it's not for sale."

This made the twins scoff, but they didn't comment anything about it. _'It looked crappier than they showed, in the series,'_ thought Clara. She shut the door as softly as she can, too afraid to break it if she used a little more force.

However, Stiles didn't seem to think much about it as he shut the door with a loud thud. He looked at the guy in the back seat and the girl in the shotgun. He gave a nod to Scott, who sat on his bike, indirectly giving a signal for him to follow.

Once they reached the hospital, Scott and Stiles helped Liam to his feet and helped him walk until the reception. Figuring the boys are not too bright, Clara asked for a wheelchair and helped her brother to sit down.

"You can go now. I will take it from here," Clara said, looking at the boys.

"I will stay," Scott said, feeling guilty for his part in the mess.

"Seriously, go..." Clara said, not angry with them anymore after getting a car ride. She then turned to the receptionist and said, "Can you please inform Dr. Geyer that his kids are here?"

"Sure," the girl at the reception said, surprised seeing a family member of Dr. Geyer for the first time.

"Mom," Scott's voice made Clara look over his shoulder to see Melissa McCall in her uniform, standing there not at all surprised with her son's visit. She had enough experiences to expect her son's presence, in the most unexpected times.

Scott explained to his mom about the incident at school, and Melissa nodded her head, saying, she will take good care of Liam.

"You can leave now. Our dad will take us home, and thanks for the ride," Clara said to Scott and Stiles, calmly and followed after her brother.

"I seriously can't understand her," Stiles groaned as soon as Clara left from their sight "One second she is scared, and next second she is making me scared. Just in the Nurse's office, she was trying to make me feel guilty, and now she is thanking us for bringing them here. Anyways, I got to get going. I promised Malia I'd help her study."

"Sure. I want to check on him anyway," Scott said, nodding at the corridor where the twins went off to.

"Hey, I don't need to say that wasn't your fault, right?" Stiles asked when they noticed the change in Scott's demeanor.

"I don't know," Scott answered honestly.

"Scott, if you had used any wolf power that kid wouldn't be limping, he'd be crawling... back to the other half of his body" Stiles tried to reason with Scott, hoping to cheer him up a bit.

"If I hadn't been so worried about being a captain, he wouldn't be hurt either," Scott said, guiltily.

"It's okay to want something for yourself once in a while. Team captain, Alpha werewolf. You're still only human." Stiles told his best friend and left him with his thoughts after squeezing his shoulder.

"Do you want to call your parents?" Melissa McCall asked the kids.

"I called our dad, but it is switched off. So, I asked the lady in the reception to give him a call," Clara said. She didn't want to call their mom. She is not in a mood to get scolded, and Clara knows, their dad can handle her better than them.

"Your father?" Melissa asked in a confused tone.

"Dr. Geyer," The young girl explained.

"Oh! Then you must be Clara and Liam," Melissa said, remembering the names of kids, Dr. Geyer talked about, "I will get him. But until then, don't let him move," she said to Clara, pointing at her brother in the bed. Only when the young girl nodded in agreement did Melissa go from there.

Clara waited by her brother's bedside for their dad. Apparently, he is at the surgery. So, Melissa helped the twins with the CT scan and got the antibiotics required for Liam.

"Is it still hurting?" She asked.

"No, not when laying down," Liam replied.

"Hey, what happened?" Dr. Geyer's concerned voice broke the twins staring contest.

"Hey, Dad," they twins greeted at the same time.

Dr. Geyer cast a glance at Liam's leg and went to inspect it. But as soon as he touched it, Liam let out a wince.

"It's broken, isn't it?" Liam asked, looking at his dad.

"It's definitely going to need an X-ray," The doctor deduced.

"It's broken...and it's my fault," Liam said, feeling guilty for being in a fight, not caring about his sisters' warning at the beginning of the game.

"You want to tell me what happened?" His dad asked, looking at the Twins.

"I went up against two juniors. One of them is captain of the team," Liam said before his sister could respond.

"Remember what we always say? _Play smart, not hard_," Dr. Geyer said, and Clara smiled, listening to those words and repeated along with him.

"Are you mad at me?" Liam asked, looking at his family.

"No, of course not. Your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse, but... maybe we should both wait for the X-ray before we panic." He said jovially, trying to cut the tension, "You haven't called your mom, have you?"

"No, I thought to throw you under the bus for that," Clara said with a fake shudder thinking about her moms' lectures.

"So, I have more reason to panic than you. It's not over yet. Wait for that X-ray," the physician said, glaring playfully at his kids and left the room, Clara following him.

"Have you eaten anything? You weren't home last night," Clara asked, passing by Scott, who was just outside the door, trying to stand their nonchalantly.

"Yes. I ate my lunch," the physician said, smiling at her concern.

"So no breakfast in the morning or dinner yesterday," Clara said, disappointed, "You know, you can't take care of everyone if you are not healthy."

"You know, I am the dad, and you are the kid, right?" her dad replied, sarcastically.

"Not when you are behaving like this," Clara said, and he rolled her eyes at her. She then left him to do his work and went back to her twin.

When Scott saw Clara coming back after her talk with her father, he turned towards the wall, trying to become invisible, but he wasn't fortunate.

"You suck at being stealthy," Clara's voice said behind him. Scott slowly turned around to see her, standing there, folding the hands against her chest, "Didn't I tell you to go?"

"And I said, I was going to stay," Scott replied, looking at his feet as they are the most exciting thing in the world, hearing her blunt answers.

"Do you want to come inside?" She asked after a moment.

"Nah. I will just stay here," he said, and Clara nodded, without pushing it any further and went inside.

Before she could talk to her brother, her phone started ringing. "It's mom," she said, looking at her twin.

"Do you think the school called her?" Liam questioned

"I don't think so..." Clara said, "She is probably worried, as we aren't home even when it's Seven."

"Just talk outside. Say that we are at Mason's or something," Liam said, not wanting his mother to hear the talk of nurses and patients in the hospital premises. If their mother didn't know about the predicament now, she would know then.

When Clara was done talking to her mom, she decided to go back inside, but her steps came to a halt when she heard her twin's frightful scream. It wasn't from the inside but from the top of the building.

"Oh my god," Clara screamed in surprise when she saw Liam hanging at the edge of building for his dear life. She looked at her surroundings for help, but no one was there.

"Liam...hang on...," she hollered at him, making her way upstairs to help him. She didn't think to call her dad or look for him, in that hurry. All she had in mind at that moment was to help her twin.

As she reached upstairs, she saw two guys fighting with one another. One was trying to save Liam and the other one, letting him die. When she found a rod lying around, she took hold of it and hit the back of the Psycho guy's head, hard.

The said guy turned around and looked at her angrily. Clara tried to hit him again, but this time, he grabbed the rod before it could reach him. Clara lifted her leg and hit him on the chest, recollecting all the self-defense classes she took with her brother, making him stumble backward. However, he looked like it didn't hurt in the slightest and came back at her this time angrier than earlier.

Meanwhile, Scott got enough time to drag Liam from the edge, but he couldn't go back to the fight, as his mind went blank when he looked at the bite mark he had given. He finally cleared his head, when he smelt fear and annoyance from the young girl, that's fighting a Cannibal.

"Food," Wendigo said with a grunt, looking at the girl before him, but before it could attack her, something hit him hard in the back, and blood oozed out his mouth, making him fall to the ground. The three teenagers looked up to see an even weirder person with no mouth. The black and black guy took back the ax from the dead Wendigo's back and then calmly showed the teenagers a _universal sign of silence_ and left like nothing happened.

Clara was the first one to snap out of it when she looked at Liams' bleeding arm. She took the bandana off her head and tied it around his arm tightly.

"What the hell are you? And... was that a cannibal?" Liam rambled. "What about the guy with no mouth?"

"Look...let me explain," Scott said, looking at the siblings before him, his face normal now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you tell me what happened here, exactly?" The Sheriff asked the young girl in front of him, who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else except there.

Some other deputies were already there, doing their work, clicking photographs of a cannibal teenager that is lying on the hard concrete looking quite...dead. A chopper is flying above the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital that came for a backup and looking for any another clue that could explain about the said cannibal.

"I thought Scott already talked to you," Clara said, looking at him with the same stoic face

"Stiles did, actually but he was very vague about it," the Sheriff said, with a sigh having dealt with enough of supernatural crap for his age.

"Do you want me to say it now?" The blue-eyed girl asked, looking at their surroundings that are filled with cops who had encountered a real-life cannibal, for the first time in their lives.

"Hey, let's get everyone off the roof. And see if you can stall the ME for ten minutes.I've got to talk with the girl and also an expert of my own, is coming to take a look" the Sheriff said, calling for one of his Deputy's

"You have an expert... on teenage cannibals?" The Deputy asked raising his eyebrows

"Ten minutes, Parrish," Noah Stilinski grimaced at the question but bargained.

The Deputy nodded his head dutifully and took the others along with him.

Both Clara and Sheriff turned towards the Wendigo, satisfied that everyone left only to look at, another dark figure in a leather jacket already there, looming over the dead body, inspecting it.

"Uh, I guess you've been there long enough to hear we need to be quick about this. Scott said he caught himself a wendigo," The sheriff said, recognising the local werewolf that came out of nowhere.

"Cannibalistic shape-shifters. But I haven't heard of them in Beacon Hills for a long time. Must have been well-hidden." Derek Hale said, looking around until his eyes met with the girl on the roof.

"This is Clara Dunbar. She goes to school with Scott and Stiles" Sheriff introduced the young girl when he saw them looking at each other. "And that's Derek Hale, another werewolf, like Scott."

Derek nodded his head at the girl, in greeting as she did the same.

"How many people did Scott say, was up here?" asked Derek, seeming to catch another scent

"Just Sean, Clara, and the Axe-murderer, who has no mouth. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" The sheriff said, having no idea about Liam bring bitten by Scott.

"We were five actually" Clara decided to butt in "My twin was here as well. Scott bit him," she added the last sentence, in a slight grimace at the scene that played in front of her eyes once again.

"Where is he now?" Derek perked up at the last part

"He got super scared and Scott had to knock him out before he would get a panic attack. He said, he will take Liam to his house and explain everything to him properly," the blue-eyed girl explained, "I was hoping the bite is not contagious, but the way Scott panicked, made me think otherwise"

Clara doesn't remember the show perfectly as its been 15 years since she last thought about it. Mostly because she was busy, trying to figure out how she was born in a different world with most of her memories still intact.

But from what little, she remembered, Liam should most probably make it through the show. However, she doesn't remember if there were any problems with his transformation in the beginning, or not. And she is rebuking herself, for not remembering the details. She decided that the first thing she is going to do when she gets home is, to write everything she recalls.

"Liam is gonna be okay, right?" She asked, biting her lower lip, something she often does when she is thinking, or when she is tensed

Derek observed the young girl before him. she looked around 15 or 16. She reeked of fear and anxiety, and the way she is tapping her foot nervously and biting her lower lip made her situation more obvious. He knows, he can't say that the bite might likely, kill her brother.

"He is going to be alright," Derek said, instead and instantly her heartbeat slowed down as she nodded her head with a gulp, glad about the answer she received, "Can you tell me what exactly happened?"

"...and then a creepy guy came out of nowhere and attacked him with an axe and left saying us to remain silent," Clara explained everything to them.

"I will look into it," Derek said when he met an expectant gaze of the Sheriff.

"Can you not involve me in any of the official statements, please? I don't want to explain this to my dad, downstairs," Clara requested

"Your dad's downstairs?" Derek asked confused not knowing if she said literally or metaphorically

"He is a physician here," Clara explained

"Sure," Sheriff said meanwhile accepting her hesitation for involving in the case.

"I better get going then," Derek said, looking at Sheriff already planning to talk with Peter or Braeden about the mysterious axe killer, that's on loose.

"Can you take me to Scott's house, please? I don't know where it is nor I have a bike," Clara said, looking at the Sheriff.

She can't ask her dad because he is going to question her about Liam and she can't say the real reason for his disappearance.

"Well, I have to deal with the medical examiners soon, and come up with an explanation for this," he said waving the hands all over the place, "But don't worry, I will ask someone to drop you off."

"I will drop her off," Derek interrupted them, "I should probably check on Scott and her brother and see how they are doing."

The sheriff nodded after a moment and looked at Clara in reassurance to follow the leather jacket guy

Derek waited for the girl to follow him. He took measures to not catch an eye of any deputy, not in a mood to answer any unnecessary questions.

"I will just grab my bag," the young girl murmured to Derek and vanished into a room. She came back in no-time with a bag hanging on her shoulders

He led her to his black Chevrolet Camaro and waited for her to show the same '_aww!'_ on her face like other girls. But to his surprise, she didn't show any reaction on her face. She looked like she wasn't impressed by it and like, she saw cars much better than his.

"Not a fan of cars, I see," Derek said trying to start a conversation. Normally he isn't a guy that enjoys small talk, but looking at the younger girl beside him, whose life turned upside-down in a single night, he thought it was the right thing to do. She saw a wendigo, a werewolf and some very weird guy with no mouth on the same day. This might probably be the first time, she saw someone die in front of her.

"What?" She asked and then remembered the question and said, "No, sorry, it's just... there is a lot on my mind."

"I understand," Derek said, he paused for a second and continued "I know you have a lot of questions. I can answer a few if you want."

"Are you sure, my brothers' gonna be alright?" Clara asked once again, the question that's probing the back of her mind, "I want the truth. Trust me I am more mature than I look. I can handle it."

Derek sighed at the girl. She did look mature than she looks, considering she is not running for the hills, or didn't have a panic attack like her brother. 'She is a tough kid,' Derek noted.

"When an Alpha gives a bite to a normal human, it turns them into a werewolf," Derek started, "But, some peoples' body rejects the bite, in which case it kills them. It's a rare occurrence. I am sure your brother will get through this," said Derek, keeping his eyes on the road but glancing at the girl occasionally, like he is waiting for her to start crying, but she doesn't

"My brother is tough. I know he will get through this," Clara whispered into the silent car

"I am sure he will," Derek said, his lips twitching slightly, at her determined tone.

"So, what is it like to be a werewolf?" Clara questioned after a moment

"Well, heightened senses. The smell, hearing, healing, agility and strength," Derek started listing all the things and also answered the basic things like how they turn on full moons and how as time passes they can manage to control the transformation.

"The wolves are normally feral animals, right?" Clara said, and continued when she saw Derek nod his head, "So, you people normally get a lot angry, considering you are part wolf now."

"Yes, and the anger is what helps us to control the shift," Derek said

"So, if someone had an intermittent explosive disorder..." Clara didn't dare to complete her sentence when Derek slammed the breaks of the car.

"Your brother is an I.E.D?" Derek asked, surprised by his latest discovery

"It's hereditary, got it from our biological father," Clara explained "Our stepdad helped him a lot to control his emotions. It's a part of the reason why he joined Lacrosse in the first place."

"He should have a medication, right?" Derek asked

"Yeah. But he doesn't take it as he has to play Lacrosse," Clara said, "He says the medication makes him tired. But he is a good kid, Derek. He tries to be as calm as possible."

Derek started the car with a sigh, "Maybe the anger he got is a good thing. It will make him stronger," and softly murmured to himself, "or dangerous."

"I am sure, Scott's gonna help him with his new abilities. You can trust him," Derek said to the girl.

"We are here," he said, parking the car near a familiar house.

"Thanks," she said, running inside.

Derek followed her inside to see how everything is going with the new beta of Scott. As expected, he smelled Stiles

"What happened?" He heard the girl ask just before he could enter the house. Then he saw, Scott and Stiles sitting on the bed holding their heads

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Scott asked when he saw the ex-broody guy enter the room.

"I brought her here and also wanted to see how you are dealing with your first beta," the handsome guy in the leather jacket explained.

"Unbelievably," Stiles answered him. They didn't even get a chance to speak with him.

"What happened? Where is Liam?" Clara asked, one more time

"He smashed a chair on us and ran," Stiles said, looking at the twin sister

"With a broken leg?" She asked, incredulously, "What did you do?"

"What? We didn't do anything," Stiles outbursts at the accusation but when he met her heated glare, he pushed Scott under the bus saying "He tied him with duct tape and held him, hostage, in a bathtub"

"You said you were going to explain to him civilly," the blue-eyed girl said, turning to the true alpha.

"I panicked," Scott explained, causing the girl to throw her hands in the air, "I told him you were okay when he asked about you. He probably went to check on you to see for himself"

"I should call him," Clara said, digging through her bag, "This plan sucked from the start, anyways. I should've been with him. Liam is probably out of his mind by now."

Scott heard her heartbeat raising and went forward to hold her hands, "Clara. I am sorry about everything. Really," Scott started saying, "The first time I was bitten, I was terrified. Half the times I didn't know what I am doing and remaining half I was running from hunters. But now Liam doesn't have to live like that. I will teach him how to control, trust me. Trust us"

Clara saw the sincere look on the boys face and she decided to do something really stupid, "I will give you one chance. I will talk to Liam and make him listen to you. But if you blow it up..."

She didn't have to complete her sentence. The werewolves in the room understood it and smiled at her.

"Wait did you just say, hunters?" She asked, after a moment of silence

"Yeah, but they are not here anymore. So, it's okay," Scott explained, quickly before she could have another episode like the one in schools' bathroom

"Unless the family murdering axe murderer thinks otherwise," Stiles added, causing Scott to hide his face with a groan

Derek asked the girl to wait in the car, after a moment as he said, he would take her home considering it was late.

"What are you smiling at?" Scott asked the guy that's looking down at him with a goofy smile

"You are gonna be good at this," Derek said

"Are you kidding me. I am totally unprepared," Scott sighed, defeated. He then remembered the time Derek had turned three Betas, "Can you please teach me a few things? You were good at this."

"Sure. But remember, the full moons' tomorrow," Derek said, causing Stiles and Scott to whine at their timing.

"So... where do you live?" Derek asked when he put on the seatbelt. The Dunbar girl started to give directions as Derek drives through the calm and deserted roads of Beacon Hills.

"This is it," Clara said, softly, when she saw her house, "Thank You."

"No problem," the Hale said to the girl, but as she started opening the door, he caught her arm pausing her actions

"Here, this is my number. Call me if there is anything, alright? I will try my best to help you and your brother," he said, writing his phone number in a paper he kept in his dashboard.

"Thanks," she said, taking the paper from him and smiled at him for the first time since their meeting, showing how much she appreciated it.

The Hale nodded his head and smiled at the girl in return.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Teen Wolf, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogue from the shows or books._

_However, I do own Clara Dunbar, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to Teen Wolf. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

_**OC** \- _**Elizabeth Olsen**

* * *

Clara Dunbar had a hard time convincing her brother to give a second chance to the _two weird Juniors_, who kidnapped him.

Liam couldn't say, no, to his sister at last. He trusts her with everything, and he knows, she won't ask him to do something if it causes him harm, anyway.

When she found him still sleeping the next day, Clara deemed her twin needed rest after the previous day's incident, and so, she left for school by herself instead of waking him up.

"Hey, is Liam not gonna come?" Mason asked, sitting next to her on the bus.

"He is still sleeping," Clara said.

"And you let him?" Mason asked, skeptically, and the only response he got was a shrug.

"You are trying to hide something from me," the nerd deduced to which he received another shrug as a reply.

"Fine, don't tell me. I will find it out myself," he said with a huff, "It's more fun that way."

Sure, Mason learned a lot from Clara, much like Liam, but he likes to think he knows the twins better than anyone. I mean, he lived most of the time in their house than in his ever since he befriended the honey blonde boy, and now after 9 years of friendship, he can easily say when Clara is lying or keeping a secret from him.

In a way, Mason can say Clara is as much as his sister than Liam's. Though everyone thought she was aloof or even a _freak_, Dunbar and Mason's family's views are far different from it. They thought she was a rare beauty. All it takes for someone to see it is by understanding her. But too bad, Clara isn't someone who prefers small talk.

As they got off the bus, Mason told his other friends, Garrett and his girlfriend, Violet, that he would meet them in chemistry class as he started walking with Clara. However, they saw Liam already there, catching his breath, leaning against a pole.

"I thought you said, he was sleeping," Mason said, looking between the Dunbar twins.

"He was," she said.

"Yeah, why didn't you wake me up?" Liam asked when he heard his sister

"I thought you needed a good sleep after yesterday," Clara said, "Did mom drop you off?"

"I ran," was Liam's reply.

"You ran three miles to school?" Mason asked, dubiously.

"Yeah, I just started running," Liam said, with a frown realizing how stupid it sounded.

"Guess your legs' okay?" Mason said, lightly, "What happened to your arm?" he asked, looking at the bandage wrapped around it.

Liam started breathing heavily as soon as the question left Mason's mouth. It's like he could feel all the things around him at once, and it started making him uneasy.

"Dude, are you okay?" Mason asked, touching his shoulder.

"Liam?" his twin asked, from the other side, in a concerned tone.

When he lifted his head, he could see Scott staring at him from the other end. "I_ need to get out of here" _was the only thought he had.

"I will talk to you later. I gotta get to class," with that being said, Liam ran from there.

"Okay," Mason said, confused by his friends' weird behavior. "Was that what the secret is about?"

"I will check on him," Clara said, immediately running after her brother, ignoring Mason's question. She knows the fellow nerd would learn about it sooner or later, but she can't be the one who reveals it, as it was Liam's secret.

"Liam, just wait for a second, will you?" Clara hollered to his back, but Liam was not having any of it. His only goal was to get away from the constant sounds that are bugging his ears off.

However, Scott, who is watching the young boy like a hawk, knew very well about it, not thanks to his own first-hand experience. And so, he and Stiles decided to help the twins, in their own twisted way.

They confronted Liam in the hallways from both sides. Clara, who was running after Liam in her human speed, finally caught up to them, and the only words she heard was her brother asking Scott and Stiles to back off.

"Liam," Clara came forward, catching her breath, "You said...You said you will give them a chance," she said in between her breaths.

Liam calmed down once he saw his twin. He tried to shake his head and say, "some other time," but he didn't get a chance to say those words as Scott spoke.

"Can you just listen for one second?" he said, but then he realized it sounded like an order, so he immediately added a, "Please?"

Scott looked as Liam and Clara came to an understanding through what looked like Twin telepathy. He waited, patiently, for them to complete their conversation, occasionally glancing at Stiles nervously. The Alpha let out a breath, he didn't know he was holding when he received a green signal from Clara.

"Liam...," he started, and suddenly, his mind was completely blank. He didn't know what to tell. What was he supposed to say? This is his first Beta, someone who became a part of his pack, officially. And what should someone say, if they want a freshman to believe them when they fractured the said freshman's leg and bit him in their first meeting? And so, he blurted out the only thing he could think of at that time, "We are brothers now."

And the response he received for that epic line was a couple of groans and a scoff.

"What?" The twins blurted out while Stiles shook his head, saying, "Oh God! That's...," he couldn't even complete his sentence. He was facing second-hand embarrassment because of his friend.

"What are you talking about? We just met, and you bit me," Liam said, with a stupefied face.

But Scott didn't stop even then. He didn't want to waste his only chance to solve the mess he created, and so he continued.

"The bite...The bite is a gift," he said, thinking back to the words Derek told him.

Clara facepalmed. _"This isn't working."_ Just when she thought she had to intervene, Stiles took over.

"Scott. Stop. Please stop," he said, taking a couple of steps towards his friend, patting his shoulders, obliquely saying to, 'rest his case.' He then turned to the honey-blonde boy before him.

"You... you...we're trying to help you, you little runt," he said, pointing his finger at the 15-year-old boy, trying to prove his point, desperately to the dumb kid in front of him.

"By kidnapping me?" mocked Liam, when he heard the accusing tone of Stiles.

"Just to clarify, Scott kidnapped you, okay?" He said, trying to throw Scott under the bus, again, but when he saw the Dunbar twins 'Really?' expression, he slowly added, "I aided and abetted."

Liam nodded his head, tauntingly, "Right..."

Before Stiles could say something sarcastic to the already pissed off kid, Scott intervened, saying, "Liam, I have gone through this before. Something's happening to you. Something big."

Liam had enough of it. He didn't get any sleep the previous night, and he didn't want to listen nor believe in anything _the highschool_ _kidnappers_ wish to say. If it weren't for his sister, he probably would have filed for a restraining order against them, or at least he wouldn't look in their direction for the rest of his high school life. Unfortunately, his sister asked him to do something, for the first time, in a long time, and he agreed for it. But he had enough of it. He can make it up to his sister later.

"Nothing's happening to me. Nothing," the blue-eyed boy said in a stern tone, ripping off the bandage on his arm, which was scar-free.

Only Clara knew the meaning of her brother's tone. The poor kid was trying to believe in his own words by saying it out loud for everyone, but deep inside, he knows he isn't okay.

"Sorry, Ara," he said, turning towards the green-eyed girl, and left, not waiting for a reply.

Both Scott and Stiles looked at each other, their mouths open. They turned to the girl beside them, that's running a hand through her hair, exhaustedly.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Stiles asked, pointing towards the direction her twin went off to.

"I am done playing tag," Clara said to him, shaking her head. She then turned towards Scott, "And you. What the hell was that? _Liam, we are brothers now. _Seriously, who says that?"

Scott groaned, covering his face, mortified at his worst attempt of gaining his Beta's trust, "I suck at this," he admitted, "Derek made it sound easy. He turned three teenagers, who willingly agreed for the bite, knowing the dangers of it. I mean, sure two of them died later, but that's beside the point. The point is, I thought... I thought if I am like him, maybe Liam will at least give me a chance."

Stiles patted his friend's back, trying to comfort him. Clara understood where he was coming from, so she decided to stop her lecture. Instead, she said, "Look, Scott, maybe Derek is good at this, and maybe, he has a way with words that makes people trust him. But I trusted you, for being you. Not for this '_bite is a gift,'_ bullshit. And I wanted you to show the same thing to my brother."

Scott's heart warmed by the girl's words. Though Derek and Stiles told him he could do it, he wasn't ready to believe it. Mostly because they were his friends and trusted confidants, and friends usually do that to cheer the other person up.

But when the young girl in front of him, who he met two days ago, said, she believes him enough to trust her twin with him. He believed in her. Not because her heart rate is steady, but because of the perception and faith, he saw in her eyes for him.

"Thanks, Clara," he said with a smile, "I promise you, I will make this right."

Clara just nodded her head and left for her class when she heard the bell ring. Just because supernatural creatures are running around, it doesn't mean they don't have school and homework. They should learn to multitask.

"So, what now?" Stiles asked, adjusting the grip on the strap of his bag.

"We are going to need some help," Scott said with a newfound determination.

* * *

Scott and his _help _are standing in the parking lot, discussing Scott's new Beta.

"I'm not sharing my basement," Malia said, flatly.

"Actually, it's my basement. And my mom noticed how you tore it up last time," Lydia said, with a slight scowl.

"All right, she's still learning," Stiles defended, his coyote girlfriend.

"But, we're going to use the boathouse for Liam. It's got support beams. We can chain him to one of them," Scott provided his input.

"But how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asked, confused, "Did the girl, Clara, can she help us again?"

"She can't. She gave us a chance, and I blew it up," Scott said.

"Everything would have been great if the runt is half-intelligent, and understanding as his twin," Stiles said, sarcastically. "I say if it keeps him from murdering someone, we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake," Stiles told them, his brilliant idea, waving his hands wildly, imagining the scene.

"I'm in," Malia said, immediately raising her hand. That's probably the easiest way to avert the crisis. She didn't want to waste her time, trying to convince some Beta. Maybe she should eat him and end, all of this fuss.

"We're not killing or kidnapping him," Scott said, sternly looking at his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Then let's be smarter," the brains of the group, Lydia said, with a smirk, "We tell him there's a party and invite him."

"So, you're going to ask out a freshman?" asked Stiles, confused.

"No, I'm done with teenage boys," Lydia said, offhandedly, "But if we're playing a trick on someone, we'll have to use the trickster," turning towards Kia, mirth in her eyes.

"Who? Me?" Kira questioned, confused for a second, but when she saw all the eyes on her, she shook her head, saying, "No way. Not me."

"Yes, you. Do you know what they call a female fox?" Lydia questioned and answered herself, saying, "A vixen."

"Me?" Kira asked, still not believing.

"You can do it, Kira. Be a vixen." Lydia encouraged her with a sly smile.

* * *

Clara sat at lunch along with her brother, Mason, and a few of their new friends, who she didn't even try to talk with. The two twins chose not to talk about the inevitable. Not because they were surrounded by a bunch of teenagers, but because Clara knew her brother doesn't want to talk about it. So, she didn't push it.

"I have a date tonight," Liam said softly enough for Clara to hear.

"That's good," Clara said with a smile, though she was tense inside thinking about the full moon that supposed to be the same night, "Who is she? It's a she, right?"

"Yes, It's a she. Her name's Kira, a junior," grumbled Liam, with a pout.

_Kira? Where did she hear that name? Isn't she the Kitsune? God! What's Scott planning now?_

"Are you even listening?" Liam's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what was it?" Clara asked, shaking her head a little to get out of the unconscious state

"I said, 'I know you would rather read something than coming to a lame party,'" Liam repeated his words again.

"Yeah, I was planning to stay at the library after school today," Clara said. _Well, at least when you were just human. _

Just as she turned her head, she saw Stiles waving his hands fiercely, from a distance, obviously trying to get her attention. She just raised her eyebrow, silently questioning, "What?"

"Come out," he mouthed, tilting his head towards the exit door.

"Hey, I have something to do. I will see you later," Clara said, getting up from her seat, picking her tray, and rushed out of there, placing a kiss on his cheek before her twin could say anything.

Both Liam and Mason looked at each other, trying to read her strange behavior. Then shrugged their shoulders and continued with their lunch as nothing happened. They have seen her doing stranger things, anyway. This doesn't even get close to them.

"What's this date my brothers' talking about?" Clara said, coming straight to the point.

"Well, instead of kidnapping, we thought this will be a good idea," Stiles said, walking towards the chemistry lab, Clara following him. When he opened the door, Scott, Malia, Kira, and Lydia were already inside, waiting for them.

"Hey," Scott waved his hand, awkwardly alongside his girlfriend, Kira.

"Banshee, Coyote, werewolf, Kitsune," Clara said, looking at the people in the room as they nodded their heads, indicating she got it right. She then turned towards Stiles, asking, "What are you?" She knew he was mostly human from the show, but she didn't want them to be suspicious of her.

"Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil," Stiles said

"So, you are just a hyperactive spaz now?" Clara declared, with a hesitant look, which earned few chuckles as Stiles nodded his head.

"Are you sure this will work?" Clara asked, one more time, and Scott nodded his head, "And you don't want me to be there?"

"It's better that way," Scott said, reasoning the younger girl, "This is his first full moon, and he has no idea how to control the turn."

Clara thought for a second and gave in. Her brother most probably doesn't want her to see him, in that state, "Derek told you about Liam's condition, right?" she asked after a moment.

"What condition?" Scott and Stiles asked, confused.

Clara released a sigh. _This is going to be a long day..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Teen Wolf, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogue from the shows or books._

_However, I do own Clara Dunbar, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to Teen Wolf. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

_**OC** \- _**Elizabeth Olsen**

* * *

Clara stayed at home the full moon night, as requested by Scott. Though the better and reasonable part of her knew, it's a wise decision. The paranoid part of her didn't stop panicking and worrying over Liam. All night, she paced around her bedroom with the phone in her hand, as her brain went haywire with wild thoughts and imaginations. Her inner pessimist thought of all the bad things that could happen.

Her pacing finally came to a pause, when she heard the doorbell ring around 2' 0 Clock at night. It's probably a good thing for twins, as their Dad, has a late shift at the hospital and wasn't home, while her Mom left for NewYork, on some business trip. She skipped the stairs hurriedly, and once she saw Liam and Scott through the peephole, she opened it.

"What happened? Did everything go, alright? Are you alright?" Clara started bombarding, the true Alpha, and his Beta with questions.

"I am fine, Ara," Liam said to his sister, for which Scott nodded his head in reassurance.

Clara slowly sat beside Liam, holding his hand, occasionally brushing it with her thumb. "I am sorry you have to go through this. Sorry for not being there for you today. I am such a crappy twin."

"Hey, don't say that. I don't know what I would've done to you in that state," Liam assured his sister, "I am happy you didn't see me in that way. I don't want you to see me as a monster, ever."

"You are not a monster, Liam. You here me," she said in a hard tone turning to face her brother, "You. Are. Not. A. Monster."

"You don't know that, Ara. I could kill someone. I could've killed someone today if it wasn't for Scott," Liam said, immediately disagreeing with his twin.

"But you didn't. You didn't hurt anyone. You fought the bloodlust," Clara said in a stern tone. Adamant about making her twin believe that he wasn't a monster, and get him out of his Edward Cullen character. "You are not a monster, Liam. You are a werewolf."

Scott, who was silent until now, watching the interaction between the two Dunbar's, smiled when he heard the same dialogue, he said to his Beta a few minutes ago in the woods from Clara's mouth.

"Hey, we will get through this. All of us," Scott said, looking at the two 15-year-olds.

"See, Scott gets it. Nothing changed, Liam. You are still my twin. The only thing changed is that you can see, smell, and hear things normal people can't. You are just upgraded now." Clara said, trying to cheer Liam, "And all the other things...push them on Scott. Since he dragged you into this mess, he is gonna be the one responsible for this. It's okay to give him a hard time as long as you both won't get killed."

At last, Liam smiled, causing Clara to smile back in response. The moment was, however, interrupted when Scotts' phone rang. It was from Chris Argent.

"Yeah," he answered, "Now...Okay," and then he cut the call.

"I should leave. I have something to take care of. You guys are gonna be okay, right?" Scott asked once he tucked the phone into his jeans pocket.

"Is everything alright?" Liam asked.

"I don't know. I was just asked to come," Scott said.

"We will be okay. You go on," Clara said.

"If anything happens, you have my number, right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. Stiles saved it himself," Clara said.

"Take care then. Have a good night," Scott said to them and left from there, only to witness a headless werewolf body of Demarco and to worry further more about the _Dead Pool _list that Lydia transcribed_._

* * *

The next morning, Clara called Scott, as the local news channel ran in the background.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Scott greeted anxiously.

"Please tell me, I have absolutely no need to worry about, Demarco guy, who was beheaded before the same place where yesterday's part was conducted," Clara implored, ignoring his question.

"Oh!" Scott uttered nervously.

"So, you are involved," Clara said, with finality when she heard his utter silence.

"He was a werewolf," Scott confessed with a sigh, "Is Liam with you?"

"Yeah. He is in his room, listening to music. I asked him to try it, expecting it may help him with his anger and nerves," Clara said.

"Well, I was hoping to keep this as a secret from you until I figure it out. But, now that you asked about it, and I promised not to lie, you may as well help us," Scott said, and immediately added, "Only if you want to."

"Pick me up in 15 minutes," Clara said instantly.

Ten minutes later, Clara sat in Stiles's car after sticking a note on the refrigerator saying, she was going out.

"Derek's place. Scotts' going to inform you both on the new development, at the same time," Stiles said.

After another 15 minutes, they stopped near an apartment, and Stiles took her to the penthouse.

The first thing Clara said, after walking through the door, is, "I expected at least one color."

"Derek was a bit broody when he bought this place. Still is, just slightly less," Stiles explained for which Clara nodded her head.

"But my urge to rip out your throat never ends," Dereks' loud voice echoed, as he came down from the spiral staircase. "How are you, Clara?"

"It's varying from time to time," She said, "You?"

Derek just nodded his head and said, "Okay."

"What are you guys here for? Is this about The Mute?" questioned Derek.

"You named the guy with no mouth as _The Mute_?" Clara asked, confused, and surprised.

"Yeah...," Stiles said, sheepishly, "But the name suits him."

"Did you guys find out what he wants?" Clara asked, looking at them.

"Peter killed him before we could talk," Derek said, shaking his head a bit.

"And Peter is?" Clara asked, confused. She knew Derek's uncle is Peter, but she wanted to clarify.

"Derek's' psychotic uncle," was Stiles's immediate reply. Before Clara could open her mouth, another voice beat her to it.

"Come on, Stiles. That's not a way to introduce someone. I am a work in progress, remember," Peter said, coming downstairs.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?" Stiles asked Derek, throwing his hands up.

"You didn't ask," was Derek's simple reply.

"I am Peter Hale, a former lunatic. But I am better now. A pleasure to meet you," Peter said, standing in front of Clara, extending his hand.

The 15-year-old looked at it warily, contemplating for a second but shook it nonetheless. "Clara Dunbar, freshman."

"So, Clara, how did you get involved in this mess? You don't smell like a wolf," Peter said, looking at the green-eyed girl.

"That's because I am not. My twin brother is. He is Scotts' new Beta," said Clara. Peter didn't have time to interrogate anymore when Scott came running through the door, saying, "Sorry, I am late."

* * *

"So, this thing doesn't end with The Mute. Someone will keep coming until we stop the benefactor," Derek said, after listening to Scott and Stiles's recent discovery.

"Pass me the list, once," Clara asked Derek.

**_Keyword: ALLISON_**

**_Sean Walcott 250_**

**_David Walcott 250_**

**_Michael Walcott 250_**

**_Christina Walcott 250_**

**_Lydia Martin 20_**

**_Scott McCall 25_**

**_Demarco Montanna 250_**

**_Derek Hale 15_**

**_Carrie Hudson 500_**

**_Kayleen Bettcher 250_**

**_Kira Yukimura 6_**

**_Elias Town 250_**

"Why do you think there are only 3 lists?" Clara asked, going through the list.

"Becuase, Lydia said it," answered Stiles.

"And, Allison is... ."

"She was our friend and Scotts' ex-girlfriend. She died a few months ago," Stiles, cut off Clara before she could complete her sentence. Clara already knew that but kept quiet not to raise any suspicion.

"And the numbers beside the name are the worth of the person, right?" she asked, trying to ease the sentence.

"Yeah," said Stiles.

"Is Scott worth 25 thousand or 25 million?" she asked.

"I don't know about Scott, but the cannibals were definitely not worth 250 million dollars," said Stiles

"So let's assume their worth is 250 grand and Scott, Lydia, Derek, and Kira are worth, in millions," Clara said, taking a pen from her sling bag and started adding up the money. "Which equals to 68,250,000$. Does this figure mean anything to you?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment until Peter opened his mouth, saying, "That reminds me of the money I lost recently."

"And how much was that?" Clara asked.

"Hundred and seventeen million," he said.

"How the hell did that happen?" Clara looked at him, astonished for a split second.

"Let's say it involved a distraction from a werejaguar and few Berserkers."

"Right..."

"Wait, so someone is using the stolen money, to kill all the supernatural creatures here," Scott said, after a moment of thinking.

"I hope you got yourself a job, Peter. Looks like your money isn't gonna come back anytime soon," Stiles said to Peter, looking anything but sympathetic.

"Did you talk to your dad about this?" Derek asked, looking at Stiles.

"Not really. I can't tell my Dad anything when I don't know half the things myself," said Stiles.

"Where is Lydia now?" the ex-broody wolf asked.

"She is at the Lakehouse, trying to find the other two cipher keys," Scott said.

"Is she hacking it?" Peter asked.

"Nah. she is doing it the same way, she found the first key. With her banshee powers," said Stiles.

After a lot of discussions and theories about the benefactor, everyone decided to go home and think about it for themselves. Stiles dropped Clara at her house. And she informed Liam about the current predicament and asked him not to leave the house for two days, just to be safe. Liam agreed without much fight as he already decided to wallow in his room for the weekend and try to accept his new life. Late that night, Carrie Hudson was murdered near Beacon Hills High.

* * *

On Sunday morning, Clara asked her Dad to drop her at the Lakehouse, when she heard there was no development in the situation, from Scott. Her Dad gladly agreed when he heard she was making some new friends other than Mason.

"Just give me a call when you are done. I will come and pick you up," Dr. Geyer said.

"No need for that, Dad. My friends gonna get me home. Bye," with that said, she skipped to the unfamiliar house and rang the bell.

"Hey, Clara," Kira said, opening the door.

"Hey. I heard you were all here since Friday night. So, I decided to come and help a little," she said.

"It's alright. Come on, in," Kira said, opening the door a bit wider.

"She has been sitting there, listening to that stereo, over and over again," Kira whispered to the younger girl, slowly opening the bedroom door. "But there hasn't been any change."

"Has she eaten anything?" Clara asked.

"No."

"Maybe she has to take a break and think of other methods," Clara said.

"Try saying that to her. Maybe she will listen to you." Malia said bluntly.

Clara slowly made her way to the blonde girl and said, "Hey Lydia. Maybe the answer isn't here. How about you try something else."

"It has to be here," Lydia murmured, not even turning her head.

"Hey, how about we try this like normal person solving the case, without any supernatural powers. You just play a guessing game. It's not like we only have three chances to try the password for the Keywords, right?" Clara said softly, and that's when Lydia turned her head to face the blue-eyed girl. Satisfied, she was listening to her, Clara continued with her plan. The previous night, Clara racked her brain, thinking of a solution and trying to match it with her past life memories of the TV show. It wasn't an easy task. It's almost been 15 years. But she knows everything the human mind grasped will be there, in someplace deep inside. We just have to try hard to find it.

"The first Keyword was Allison, right? And I heard she is dead. So, maybe the second one is also related to someone dead. How about we try the names of the people you lost and maybe something will turn up, yeah?" Clara said to which Lydia quickly got up from the ground and headed towards her laptop. She then started typing the names of all the dead people, she could think off, as all the three girls stood behind her.

BOYD.

ERICA.

DARACH.

AIDEN.

As soon as Lydia typed the name of her dead boyfriend, the application started decoding, and the second part of the Dead Pool was cracked, making the girls release a satisfied sigh. However, it didn't last long once they saw the names in it.

**_Keyword: AIDEN_**

**_Kate Argent 12_**

**_Noshiko Yukimura 5_**

**_Joanne Mclaughlin 1_**

**_Steve Grace 1_**

**_Tom Hill 1_**

**_Brett Talbot 1_**

**_Reed Schall 250_**

**_Richard Benefield 250_**

**_Jack Marsland 250_**

**_Joy Waldrop 250_**

**_Cheryl Calix 250_**

**_Jordan Parrish 5_**

"Thank god, my name isn't in it," said Malia.

"My mom's in it and Kate," said Kira.

"Parrish is in it. I thought he was human," said Lydia.

"I know someone on the list," Clara said, looking at it.

"Who?"

"Brett. He is a kid from Devenford Prep. I punched him in the face once," said Clara.

"Send a picture of this to Scott and Stiles," Lydia said, printing the page.

As Kira and Malia were doing their tasks, Lydia started typing the password for the last part. She began to type, every dead person's name she could think of with the help of Malia and Kira. Even Scott and Stiles came over and supplied a few names. And Clara, who sat beside, was astounded and horrified by the number of names they came up with.

"How did you get the second key, again?" Scott asked

"Clara asked Lydia to try it like a normal human by playing a guessing game of dead persons as Allison was one. And the list cracked when we typed Aidens' name," Malia said.

"This isn't working," Lydia said, frustratedly.

"Hey, calm down. You are doing great, alright?" Stiles said, but paused for a bit and said, "Hey, what if, the Banshees predict death. Right? So what if the third key is someone who isn't dead..."

When Stiles looked around the room, everyone seems to be agreeing with him. I mean, it won't hurt to try. Lydia also nodded. She took a deep breath and hovered her fingers over the keyboard. She closed her eyes, and everyone stayed silent without moving a single muscle, as she typed the letters. And just like that, the third list was decoded.

**_Keyword: Derek_**

**_Satomi Ito 10_**

**_Malia Hale 4_**

**_Liam Dunbar 3_**

**_Meredith Walker 1_**

**_Liz Moore 1_**

**_Patrick Clark 1_**

**_Bree Leverett 250_**

**_Kaitlyn Schaar 250_**

**_Genevive Carey 250_**

**_Angelique Fain 250_**

**_Lorelee Rohr 250_**

**_Brittani Kegley 250_**

"That's awesome," Clara said when she witnessed the Banshee powers for real, but when she saw the name Lydia typed along with the name of her twin on the list, her shoulders sagged, and she said, "That's terrible."

"Derek is gonna die..." Kira uttered the words loudly, making it more realistic.

"Liams' on it," Clara said out loud. "And he is worth 3 million."

"Why is my last name Hale?" Malia said, snapping everyone's attention to her. All her friends looked at each other's faces nervously except for Clara. "Did you guys know about this?"

"Malia, just listen to me...," Stiles started to say but was cut off by another question.

"Is it Peter?" She asked, stepping back a little from Stiles.

"Malia..."

"I have to get out of here," Malia murmured to herself and dashed out of the house.

The room became absolutely silent.

"She will be back in no time, Stiles," Scott assured his friend, "She just needs some time. Let her think for a bit."

"Guys, Peters' name is not on any list," said Lydia after a moment.

When Scott and Stiles, confronted Peter about this, the response they received from the Satan in V neck is, "Maybe the benefactor was generous enough to leave me out of it, considering he is using my money for funding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Teen Wolf, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogue from the shows or books._

_However, I do own Clara Dunbar, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to Teen Wolf. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

_**OC** \- _**Elizabeth Olsen**

* * *

"Alright! Enough moping. Get up," The girl with the shoulder-length hair said, keeping a hand on her waist.

"I am sick," a muffled voice answered, from under the covers.

"Really...with what?" the girl asked, not believing the statement one bit.

"I think it's Flu...or, maybe, it's Pneumonia," the voice said, this time.

"I don't think werewolves can get sick, Liam," Clara said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I can," was her brother's reply.

"Come on, Liam. You can't just stay under the covers all day," Clara Dunbar stated, shaking her brother a little who was covered in his sheets, making him look like an Egyptian mummy.

"I don't think I should be going to school when I have a 3 million bounty on my head," Liam explained to his twin, for the nth time.

"What are you planning to do then? What are you going to answer to dad and mom? 'Hey, mom, dad. I recently turned into a werewolf, and now have a bounty of 3 million on my head. Few assassins are looking for me. So, I decided to skip school for eternity, and stay inside the house,'" Clara asked sarcastically.

"That should work, right?" Liam asked, peaking through his comforter.

"Yeah. They will think you are having some major issues and will send you to the Eichen house," His sister said, with her stoic face, "Or, maybe they will send you to another therapy, in hopes of diminishing the works of your highly imaginative brain."

"But...I don't want to die just yet," Liam groaned.

"And you think, staying home will extend your time? Did you forget the assassin by the name of 'The Mute' attacked the whole wendigo family while they were inside their home?" Clara questioned, with a hand on her waist.

"You are not helping," Liam vocalized.

"I am," his older twin, by 15 minutes, said, "I am trying to make you understand how stupid your idea is. You are more protected when you are with your pack, or in a crowded place, like our school."

With that, Liam finally sat up in his bed, discarding the sheets that were covering his face.

"Fine. But if I die, then that's on you," the newly turned werewolf huffed.

"I know. Which is why I am taking the nunchucks with me," his twin explained, a smile plastered on her face. And yes, it was condescending.

Liam narrowed his eyes at his sister, "Weapons are not allowed inside the school."

"Firearms are not allowed in school," Clara corrected him. "And, lucky for us, nunchucks are not one. Besides, I heard Kira carries her katana every day to school, disguising it as a fancy belt."

"The whole school is crazy," Liam said, getting out of the bed. He went straight for his closet and took a pair of clothes. "Do you really trust them with our lives?"

To this, the honey-blonde girl released a sigh. She took a moment and said, "Remember when I went out with Scott yesterday? To our old school?"

"Yeah," her brother answered.

Neither of the siblings went to school the other day. In fact, the whole pack didn't go. Kira stayed home, as she was afraid to leave her mum alone after seeing her name in the Deadpool. No one heard from Malia after she stormed out of the lakehouse. Stiles and Lydia were going around the town explaining everything to the Deputy, Jordan Parrish, and the banshee, Meredith Walker, whose current residence is in Eichen House.

Liam just didn't want to leave the house, and his parents gave him a free pass for the day as it was not a daily occurrence. They believed he would come to them if he needs help. But what shocked the Beta more was when his sister truanted from school, saying she will stay home, as well, to look after him. However, as soon as their parents left for work, Clara decided to leave the house with his Alpha giving a very vague explanation. Liam really didn't enquire much about it when she came back home, as he was too absorbed in self-pity.

"I realized then that they help people even if they don't know them. And they also go to great lengths to do it if they think or know when some innocent is about to die," Clara said. "I mean, all the people on the Deadpool we met yesterday...Scott doesn't know anyone of them, but he still took a day off from his already crazy life and went to inform them and asked them to be careful. They didn't have to do that, but they still did it."

Liam nodded his head with a sigh. "Where did you guys go, anyway?"

"We went to Devenford Prep first. Because Brett Talbot's name was on the list, along with his whole pack. His Alpha values 10 million, and Brett's a million," Clara explained.

"What?...How?...Why?" Liam asked unintelligently. It was not every day you hear that your fricking enemy was a werewolf.

"Apparently, Brett is a born werewolf. Like, Derek. His parents also died in a fire accident. From then onwards, Brett and his sister stayed with the local Alpha, Satomi Ito. I was told Satomi was a bitten wolf like you.  
Derek and Brett talked about her with high respect," The green-eyed girl recounted.

"Does he know? Brett! Does he know I am a werewolf?" Liam asked hurriedly.

"Yes. How was I going to ask him about his pack without proper explanation?" Clara spoke. "And I am sorry I told him about you, without your permission. But, I decided it was the right thing to do as there were so many lives on the line."

"Why didn't you tell me about this a bit early?" Liam questioned. "Maybe, I would've come with you."

"Would you have agreed to come with me if you knew it was Brett?" his sister shot back. Liam stayed silent at this. Of course, he wouldn't have. The Beta, literally, would give anything not to see the Captain of the Devenford Prep lacrosse team. Also, he was busy the whole weekend, whining and bitching on about everything that's happened to him.

"Anyway, as I was saying before you interrupted me, Derek's mother was a friend to Satomi before she died. We didn't know she was Brett's Alpha before that. Which is why Derek went on his own to search for her before that based on a guess. But once Scott showed to Brett, that he was a True Alpha, which is a huge thing in the werewolf community...Brett agreed to take us to his Alpha. So, we called Derek, and explained to him, who then decided to tag along with us. Once we reached there, he explained the seriousness of the situation to Satomi. And, their Alpha believed as the dead, Demarco guy, and Carrie Hudson were members of her pack," Clara said.

"Anyhow, I talked with the Alpha about you and your IED problem, and she gave me a piece of advice. Apparently, Satomi had the same problem. She dedicated her whole life learning control so that she would never take an innocent life. After years of traveling with people and gaining knowledge, she found an answer to her problem. It's now their pack Mantra. About two dozen people of Satomi's pack use it to control their lycanthropy. A Buddist quote, 'Three things that cannot long be hidden: The Sun, The Moon, The truth.' The Mantra usually helps them gain control over their transformation. Derek's pack also has one like that. It's called Alpha, Beta, and Omega. They use that to teach young werewolves to gain some control over their transformations. Derek was thaught that during his childhood, along with his siblings. It's training wheels. I thought maybe it will help you as well."

"How does a saying help?" Liam asked confused.

"It's not the mantra that helps, per se, it's the intent. Werewolves normally control their transformation by channeling their anger, hatred, or even pain. They find their anchor in something. It doesn't always work for everyone. Sometimes you can't find a stable anchor. This is when the Buddist quote comes into play. When a wolf gets angry, their heartbeat increases, so the trick is to control one's heartbeat. By repeating the mantra, one should imagine themselves becoming calmer, and they stay more in control with each repetition. The mantra can be anything. I guess a mantra that has a meaning will have more effect," Clara explained, everything she understood calmly. "Wanna try it?"

"I don't know," Liam said nervously.

"It's just a try. I am not asking you to transform. Just repeat it 5 times and see if it works," Clara suggested. And when her brother nodded after a long thought, she smiled. "Alright. Repeat after me. What are the three things that cannot long be hidden?"

"The sun, the moon, the truth," the twins said simultaneously, and they did it 5 more times, their voice a little louder with each repetition.

"How do you feel," the older twin asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Calm?" the boy said, more like questioned.

"That's good. Still feel the itch to burst out like yesterday?" The green-eyed girl questioned again.

"Not really," he said, thinking a bit.

"Great. That's wonderful," The girl said with a smile. "Ready for school, then?"

"Yupp."

The school was boring for Clara. She mostly knew everything they were going to say. But though she wouldn't say it out loud, she likes to brush up her facts every few times. She saw the whole pack there. She also met up with Mason as he went on about his jacket and his friend Garrett. Throughout the day, the only thought in her mind was her brother. She felt guilty for not being able to help him. The perspective is important in some things. The Dunbar girl, even though, gives the best pep talks, wasn't satisfied with her work as she doesn't know how her brother actually feels. Knowing and enduring are two different things. She knows for a fact she can trust Scott, but she also knows it's a fictional show where the protagonist has more importance. The Protagonist won't die, but the same thing can't be said to the side characters. The directors may even write to kill off side characters just for the character development of the hero.

"Hey, Clara. Are you alright?" Stiles asked the green-eyed girl in front of him, that's staring into space.

"Yeah. Tell me," Clara said, shaking her head, aware of the surroundings around her.

"I am talking about the murders," The hyperactive spaz said. "What do you think?" he said, pushing the photos towards her. They were sitting at the cafeteria for lunch.

"Stiles, where did you find the crime scene photos," the Dunbar girl said, wide-eyed. "Did you steal them from the sheriff's office?"

"I didn't steal them," the Stilinski kid scoffed, as if it was a dumb question, "I borrowed it from my dad...without his permission."

The honey-blonde rolled her eyes at that. It was such a Stiles-answer.

"Anyway, do you notice those marks near the stab wounds?" Stiles asked, "Don't you think they are familiar?"

"I guess. It's an octagon, pretty common symbol," Clara said, not thinking much.

"Yeah, but it's small, and the weapon they used to kill Carrie Hudson must be inside whatever tool they are carrying. So, think, you are probably the only intelligent person to figure it out," Stiles said, "Next to Lydia and I, of course. But she is busy, trying to reach Malia, who still hasn't called me or come back to school."

Clara decided to not comment on it, and help him to keep his mind off things."When you mean, hiding a weapon in something...are talking about those fancy canes in spy movies?"

"Yeah. Something like that. Something a teenager could carry with them, and not feel out of place," Stiles said.

"Why do you think it's a teenager?" The green-eyed girl asked, confused.

"Remember the Demarco guy?" Stiles said and continued when the girl nodded her head, "We think the assassin who killed him would've known Demarco would come to the party to deliver kegs. And since it's a student who ordered it, I am going with the teenagers as my prime suspect."

"Okay. So, what would you guys carry that no one would give a second glance towards?" Clara said aloud.

"Condoms, maybe," Stiles said.

"Condoms that can kill people, and are in the shape of an octagon," Clara asked with a raised eyebrow. "I am talking about the lacrosse stick, Stiles. It's like a cane, and can carry a hidden dagger if they want at the other end of it."

Stiles immediately scrambled to his feet and grabbed a lacrosse stick from the guy sitting at another table. He inspected the bottom closely, and exclaimed, "Yes, it's the lacrosse player."

He immediately grabbed the younger girl's hand and dragged her to the empty boy's locker room to search for the murder weapon.

"You do know that everyone has their own gear, right?" The girl said, not interested in indulging the older boy.

"Then, what should we do?" Stiles asked frustrated, "Scott, Liam, and Kira are on the team, and there's a scrimmage tomorrow with Devenford Prep, for which Brett is the captain. The killer could go after anyone."

"Fine. First, let's talk with Scott. Then we will figure out if there is a way to cancel the game. We will also inform Brett and ask him to drop out," The girl suggested calmly, "And, we will then hope no one dies."

"Great plan, I guess."


End file.
